Iming with the cullens! and werewolvesss
by MirandaCullen223
Summary: Im thing with Cullens and werewolves. i know theres a million of these, but give it a chance! :DD Read and Reveiw. After Breaking Dawn. *SPOILERSS*
1. Chapter 1

This is Just a funny IM thing. Set after Breaking Dawn. *SPOILERS!!!*

SCREEN NAMES!!

Bella: He'sAllMine

Edward : ImAllHers

Alice: Shopper223

Jasper: TexasToastMan

Emmet: GummyBear.

Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror

Renessme: VampWolfGirl

Carlisle: DoctorMan

Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!

Jake:WolfieBoy

Sam: MightyAlpha

Seth: Sethy-poo

(all the Cullens are on ((that includes Renessme)) and Jake)

GummyBear: Hey Culllens.

WolfieBoy: and Jake.

He'sALLMine: Ew. Jake.

WolfieBoy: WTH!!

ImAllHers: Oh wow Jake. Get the hell out of here.

WolfieBoy: No way!!! Wanna know something Edward??

ImAllHers: WHAT JAKE??

WolfieBoy: I'll be sleeping with your daughter in 6 to 7 years.

*IMALLHERS HAS SIGNED OFF TO BEAT UP JAKE!*

WolfieBoy: Oh snaps. i better go hide.

*WOLFIEBOY HAS SIGNED OFF TO GO HIDE!!*

He'sAllMine: WOAH!!! lmao. this will be funny.

TexasToastMan: Man. He's beating him up good.

Shopper223: HAHAHAHA!!

VampWolfGirl: EEK!!!!!!!

LookingInTheMirror: thats what he gets for putting food in my hair!!! lol

DoctorMan: WHAT DOES LOL MEAN????????

EdwardOwesMEPillows!: Yeah Pleasee???

all: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL!!!

LookingInTheMirror: lets go emmet.

*LOOKINGINTHEMIRROR AND GUMMYBEAR HAS SIGNED OFF TO DO SOMETHING UNMENTIONABLE!*

VampWolfGirl: I dont wanna know.

all: SAME HERE!!!

Read and REVEIW PPL!! (carlisles sn is DoctorMan. if it does work sorry. )


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl**

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!**

**Jake:WolfieBoy**

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

chp 2. HAIL ALL MIGHTY ALPHA!!!!

(Esme carlisle rosalie emmett and alice are offline)

MightyAlpha: Cullens. and Jake. and Seth!

Sethy-Poo: Hey.

ImAllhers: hahahahahaha. seth why is your name sethy-poo??

sethy-poo: Idk ask bella she made it for me!!!

imAllhers: ummm bells. why is his name sethy-poo????

he'sallmine: cause i like to call him sethy-poo. like it sounds cute. Hey sethy-poo. I love you sethy-poo. Wanna go for a walk in the garden sethy- poo?? Want some cake sethy-poo???

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA.

TexasToastMan: awww. Sethy-poo!!!

WolfieBoy: Awww. Does sethy-poo wanna talk a walk in the garden while eating some cake??

Sethy-poo: I actually like this name. BE JEALOUSSS!!

MightyAlpha: We are. NOW!! down to buisness.

MightyAlpha: I want you all to hail me for i am the most HIGH ALPHA!!!!!

alll: ???????????????

MightyAlpha: You heard me! HAILL!!!

VampWolfGirl: Omg. Im Not HAILING!!!

MightyAlpha: OH YES YOU ARE!!!

Sethy-poo: what the hell sam!

MightyAlpha: SETH DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!!! HAILL ME!!

WolfieBoy: Ummm. sam??

MightyAlpha: Im not sam!

all: ????????????

MightyAlpha : hahahahahahahahahahahaha im Leah stupid!!! i hacked his account!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Everyone has signed out except Leah.

MightyAlpha: awww guysssss!!!!! i didnt mean it!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl**

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!**

**Jake:WolfieBoy**

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

chapter 3! THE PRANKSS!!

This chapter was inspired by my best friend!

(Bella emmett and Jasper are online)

He'sAllMine: Hey emmett i bet you cant eat a piece of pizza whole.

GummyBear: CAN SO!!

He'sAllMine: NO WAY!!!

*goes on for an hour till emmett eats the pizza*

He'sallmine: HAHAHAHAHA emmett ate the pizzza!!!

TexasToastMan: hahahahahaahaahahahaaha. he's coughing it up rightttt now. good prank bells.

he'sallmine: of course. but uuhhh. jasper. i wouldnt go in your bathroom

texastoastman: why??

he'sallmine: I put extra hot sauce on the toilet seat.

texastoastman: bella. i dont go to the bathroom.

he'sallmine: AWWW CRAPP!!! still. dont go in ur bathroom

texastoastman: WHY NOW??

he'sallmine: i just teepeed it and overflowed the toilet and bathtub and put some toothpaste on the mirror. go read what it says.

*snickers*

texastoastman: BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU WRITE "IM THE ALLMIGHTY TEXAS TOAST MAN!?!?!?!?!?!"

he'sallmine: oh just see what i wrote on carlisle's mirror.

*DOCTORMAN has signed on*

doctorman: BELLA!!! WHY DID YOU WRITE I AM GOD ON MY MIRROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

he'sallmine: Because you are!!!!

doctorman: HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!! I. AM. NOT. GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

he'sallmine: Oh carlisle. when will you realize?? YOU. ARE. GOD!!!!!!!

*******everyone signs off (including Bella)*******


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl**

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!**

**Jake:WolfieBoy**

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

Ch.4 Ew. Voting!

(Bella Edward Esme Carlisle are online =D )

He'sAllMine: Yo yo yo!!! ITS VOTING DAYY!!

ImAllHers: Good Job Bella. Who did you vote for??

HE'sallmine: YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOW!!

He'sallmine: But i'll tell you anyway! OBAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Imallhers: EW! lol. i hate him. I voted for McCain. Did you know i've known him since he was little??

He'sallmine: REALLLY??

ImallHers: Noppe.

He'sAllMine: ohhh.

EdwardOwesMePillows!: I voted for McCain too.

DoctorMAn: I voted for Obama.

He'sallmine: WAHOOO!!! YES!!!!!!!! GOD AGREES WITH ME!!!

DoctorMan: Im. Not. GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He'sallmine: Yes. You. ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DoctorMan: oh my.

He'sallmine: OMG!! he is god!! cause god wouldnt say OH MY GOD!! cause then you would be cursing yourselffff!!!

DoctorMan: IM CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!!!!!!!! why do you like Obama

He'sallmine: CAUSE!! HE HAS SO MANYY SONGS THAT ARE WRITTEN ABOUT HIM AND WELLLLLL HE's JUST AWESOME LIKE THAT!!! HE BEAT HILLARY CLINTON AND LIKE HIS NAME IS AWESOME TOO!!!

Imallhers: WOW, McCain is better because he has Sarah Palin on his side! Man she is hot.

OOPS!!

He'sallmine: What. Did. You. Say?

Imallhers: I said i hate sarah palin and she's ugly??

He'sallmine: thats what i thought =)

EdwardOwesMePillows: Obama Obama Obama O-O-O OBAMA!!!

Imallhers: esme?? uhh. what are you doing?

Edwardowesmepillows! : singing this rap that i heard about obama yesterdaayyy.

ImAllHers: lol!!!

esme and carlisle : WHAT DOES LOL MEANNNN?!?!?!?!?!?!????

* Imallhers and He'sallmine has signed off *

DoctorMan: Will we ever know what "lol" means???

EdwardOwesMePillows!: i dont know =(

OH NO!!! WILL THEY EVER FIND OUTT????


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Thank you SOOOO much for reading and reviewing, It makes me feel special. haha. Well. I wrote most of these during election time. so they're kinda old. haha. I will post as much as possible. :D i own nothing. :( **

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl **

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows! **

**Jake:WolfieBoy **

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

Ch.5 I AM GOD!

(all cullens are online. ((Renesmee included)) Yayyy!!)

DoctorMan: HAIL MY FRIENDS! FOR I AM GODD!!!

He'sallmine: OMC!! (oh my carlisle) YOU FINALLY AGREED THAT YOU ARE GOD!!!!!!!

Shopper223: Oh godd.

VampWolfGirl: HEY! dont use Carlisle's name in veiN!!!

TexasToastMan: Holy Snapss!!! Alice!! You'll have to go to hell now!!!

DoctorMan:Silence!!!

all: *cricket cricket*

DoctorMan: good.

GummyBear: oh. my. goshh!!!!

LookingInTheMirror: what????

GummyBear: I just heard that CARLISLE IS OUR NEW PRESIDENT!!

all: WHAT THE CARLISLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edwardowesmepillows!: What the heck!!!! how is he the president?!?!?!?

Imallhers: uhhhh

TexasToastMan: uhhhhh.

Lookinginthemirror: WHAT YOU GUYS DO???!?!?!?!?!???

TexasToastMan: We stuffed the ballets when no one was looking.

Imallhers: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!

VampwolfGirl: WHAT THE HELL!!!

shopper223: Bella. Do not buy a Robert Pattinson POSTER!!

He'sallmine: AWWWW!!! WHY???

Shopper223: Cause i just saw a vision of you making out with it and i want to spare edward from being the first vampire who got a life sentence.

ImallHers: oh my gosh bella!!! LOL!!!

Edwardowesmepillows!: WHat does lol meann?????????????

DoctorMan: GOD COMANDS YOU TO TELL US WHAT IT MEANSS!!!!

TexasToastMan: ughh. lol means laugh out loud. okayy??

DoctorMan: lol!!!

Edwardowesmepillows!: lol!!!

DoctorMan: lol!!!

Edwardowesmepillows!: lol!!!

DoctorMan: lol!!!

Edwardowesmepillows!: lol!!!

DoctorMan: lol!!!

Edwardowesmepillows!: lol!!!

all: WILL YOU GUYSS BE QUIETT!!!!!

DoctorMan: sorry. hey esme i gotta go. im meeting up with my golfing partner!!

EdwardowesmePillows!: oHHH. Aro?

GummyNBear: Yepp. You know how Aro loves to golfff!!!

*everyone signs off except for Edward and Bella*

Imallhers: We're all alone love!

*sethy-poo has signed on!!!!*

Imallhers: never mind.

sethy-poo: Yo yo yo!!!

He'sallmine: SETHY-POO!!!!!!! who'd you vote for???

sethy-poo: uhhhh, bella. im only 15. i cant vote.

he'sallmine: ohh. =(

sethy-poo: yeahhhhh. well i was watching Frankenstien Todayy!!!!!!!

imallhers: OMGG!!! i know him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sethy-poo: REALLLY??!?!?!!?!

imallhers: Yepp.

Imallhers: I played checkers with him. in the summer time.

sethy-poo: is that true

imallhers: Noppe. not one bit. =D

*Sethy-poo has signed off!!*

he'sallmine: EDWARD!!!! you made him sign offf!!!

*he'sallmine has signed off*

imallhers: i do know bigbird tho. =(

**a/n: What ya think?????!!! Carlisle pretended to be God so that he could learn what lol meant! hahaha. Oh. Bella's just being silly when she calls carlisle god. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. This might get annoying but i must keep putting the screen names because people need to know who's talking right?!? I have decided to make the chapters a bit longer. some won't be. haha. And i have up to chapter 11 written so i can update almost everdayy!! HOW EXCITING!!!! =D well enjoy.**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING =( **

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl **

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows! **

**Jake:WolfieBoy **

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

Ch 6. pilllowss and gangsta jaspa!!

(Esme Edward Jake Renesmee Bella and Sam are online)

**Edwardowesmepillows!:** Heyyy.

**imallhers**: Esme. i gave you the pillows back.

**edwardowesmepillows**: well me and carlisle ripped them last night so uhhh you need to get me more.

**WolfieBoy**: BAD MENTAL PICTURRRESS!!!!!!!

**MightyAlpha**: ew. i know.

**VampWOlfGirl**: ewwwww. GRANDMA!!!!

**he'sallmine**: Guys. wanna know a worse mental image.

**Wolfieboy**:yeah sure.

**He'sallmine**: Gansta Jaspa.

**All**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BADDD MENTAL PICTURES!! BADD MENTAL PICTURESSS!!!

**He'sallmine**: Here's his rap. YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO!!! ITS GANGSTA JASPA IN THE HIZZOUSE!!! YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO !!!

MY FIZAVE COLOUR IS GRIZEEN. IM IN LOVE WITH OBAMA OBAMA OBAMA O-O-O OBAMA!!!!

**edwardowesmepillows!**: THATS THE SONG I HEARD YESTERDAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**imallhers**: it doesnt even rhyme or make-sense.

**VampWolfGirl**: Thats why its a bad mental image!!!

**He'sallmine**: i like the obama part. =DDD

**wolfieboy**: oh. wow. i now need to burn my eyes out. Can i borrow your blow-torch sam???

**mightyalpha**: sureee. we can take turns.

*everyone signs off to go burn their eyes out!*

**A/N okayyy. Thanks for the reviews. =D people like it more then i thought they would. Well. We got to see Gangsta Jaspa. Haha. As you can tell I like Obama. If you dont to bad!! haha. Remeber. Flamethrowers can come in handy!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ello all! Just a random fact but I can speak in a brittish accent!! :D el oh elll! Anywayyys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. i owe you it. =DD**

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl **

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows! **

**Jake:WolfieBoy **

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

Ch7. wolfies are here!!

(the wolves are on ((Including Renesmee)) YAY!!!)

**WolfieBoy**: Hey my werewolf friendsssssss!!!! Welcome to the SECRET wolf chat!

**MightyAlpha**: hey jake but i must remind you. we are not werewolves. we. are. shape. shiffters.

**sethy-poo:** YEAH JAKE!!! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CULLEN FOR THAT BURN?!?!?

all: ??????

**sethy-poo**: uh. the cullens are cold like ice. and ice helps burns! DUH!

**WolfieBoy**: Shut up seth

**sethy-poo**: shutting.

**MightyAlpha**: lol.

**VampWolfGirl:** esme and carlisle learned what lol meant.

**WolfieBoy**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**VampWolfGirl**: yeah. and Jasper actually WROTE that rap.

**all:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**MightyAlpha**: Jake. you wanna borrow that flamethrower again??

**WolfieBoy**: You read my mind.

***MightyAlpha has signed off to wait for jake***

***He'sallmine has signed on***

**He'sallmine:** YO!!!!!!

**WolfieBoy:** Not that i dont enjoy your company *SNORTT!!* but how did you get the flippin passworddddddddd??

**He'sallmine:** Uh. I can read minds!!!

**sethy-poo:** Only edward can do that.

**He'sallmine:** Oh yeah. i forgot.

**WolfieBoy:** Seriously. how'd you get the pass.

**He'sallmine:** uh. jake. im a stalker!!! jeezzzzzzz.

**WolfieBoy:** WTH??

**He'sallmine:** you should reallly put a shirt on jake! your distracting me with you sexiness!!!

**VampwolfGirl**: Mom. Your scaring me!!!

**He'sallMine:** Nice Choice of a shirt jake.

**WolfieBoy:** Oh my GOSH. your not watching me. i still dont have a shirt on!!!

**Sethy-poo:** HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**he'sallmine:** what ever Jake. your just jealous Edward Likes me better then you.

**WolfieBoy**: i dont like Edward.

**Sethy-poo:** i like Edward.

***Edwardowesmepillows! has signed in***

**edwardowesmepillows:** ME TOO!!!

***Edwardowesmepillows! has signed off***

**WolfieBoy:** WHAT. The. HELLLL!!!!

**VampWolfGirl:** well i gotta go. and so does mom. so lets go.

***Vampwolfgirl and he'sallmine has signed off***

**WolfieBoy:** Bye seth!!

***WolfieBoy has signed off***

**Sethy-poo:** Im So Lonely!! all by myself. OHHHH SOOOO LONLEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

**OMG!! gahhh. i am grounded. :( couldnt get on. snuck on and posted this. :D enjoy. leave reviews. even if you already posted some. in my next chapter i will pick the funniest reviews and you will be mentioned!!! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**OH GOSH!! I LOVE YOU GUYSS! haha. heres chapter 8!! Alrighttyyyy. Im going to be posting my favorite reveiwsss!! YAY!! **

**this was my first review EVER!! **

**nOTliKEevErYbOdYeLsE: ****LOLszz love it! **

**alright this one made me so happy. :D **

**clairedelune4eva: ****ROFL! THIS IS HI-LARIOUS! lol, this story alwayz cheers me up =)  
im alerting!**

**These are the funny ones :D **

**dragonsong94 : yo yo yo yo its dragizzle in the hizzous Im about to scream I LOVE THIS ...MAC...DADDY...uh...STORY YOU BE... LAYIN IT DOWN!...uh...dog yo?**

**dragonsong94: lolol holy crap i love your make-up omg god i love your hair is that a new tatoo did that peircing ** here jk jk jk lolol say it out looud its funnyer. sorry you iming chapter reminded me of that. Any way i abosolute ly adore SETHY-POO al though bellas a little dizzy for my tast. jk jk jk i love dizzy people. DId you know the best men in the world are ALMOST always 1 fictional, 2. Taken, 3. Gay or 4. British. Im mean ceriusly. i live in america and half most the guys that are cool have one of these things.**

**pinkcrazytwilightlover :Funny! CARLISLE IS GOD! Scary. Anyway, update now or I will make Alice give you a makeover! Duh Duh DUH! Luv ya  
X**

**Alright. I will be posting my favorite reviews every chapterr. so send me some! it doesnt hurtt!!! **

**:D **

**enjoyyy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl**

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!**

**Jake:WolfieBoy**

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

**Ch.8 owls and the thinking game.**

**(all cullens ((renesmee not included)) are online)**

**TexasToastMan:** if i werent a vampire i would've ate some toast instead of a friggen OWL!!

**Shopper223:** Why'd you EAT an owl???

**TexasToastMan:** uh. cause i wanted too!!!

**He'sallmine:** was it good at least???

**TexasToastMan:** uh NO!!!!!

**LookingInTheMirror:** Asshole! why'd you eat it then!!

**GummyBear:** lmao Jasper. your dumb!!

**TexasToastMan:** look who's talking DUMMYYY!!!

**Imallhers:** Oh gosh guys. SHUT UP!!! and BELLA!! QUIT SHOWING ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT ROBERT PATTINSON!!!!

**He'sallmine:** WHAT!!! I would never!!!

**Imallhers:** you just showed me a thought of you kissing him!!

**He'sallmine:** EDWARD!! I SWEARRR!! IT WASNT ME!!

**Edwardpwesmepillows!:** haha.

**DoctorMan:** haha.

**GummyBear:** haha

**Texastoastman:** haha.

**LookingInTheMirror:** haha.

**Shopper223:** haha.

**Imallhers:** WHAT???

**Shopper223:** we all took turns thinking about bella being with Rob.

**GummyBear: **Its called the thinking game Eddie boy. Its whole purpose is to piss you off!!

**all (except edward) :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

**he'sallmine:** I think he's sexy. :D

**Imallhers:** thats. INSANE!!!

**he'sallmine:** Edward. i hate to say it. but i think YOU are going INSANE!!

**TexasToastMan:** I agree. how could you not find him sexy???????

**Lookinginthemirror:** I sure as hell do.

**Shopper223:** you are correct indeed.

**Lookinginthemirror:** I know. Really Edward. If you dont think he's sexy your insane!!

**Imallhers:** IM. NOT. INSANE!!!!!!!!

**He'sallmine:** alright edward alright.

***edwardowesmepillows! and doctorman has signed off***

**LookingInTheMirror: **anywayyy. im utterly bored.

**GummyBear:** Im thinking of something we could do *nudge nudge wink wink*

**He'sallmine:** ewwww. i thought of something we could do!!

**He'sallmine:** EMMETT!! truth or dare!?!?!?!

**GummyBear:** DARE!!

**he'sallmine:** i dare you to go out to the mall and ask out the first GUY you see.

**all (except Emmett):** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**GummyBear:** alrightt. i will!

**An Hour LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**texastoastman:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! that was HALRIOUS!!! At least he said yes!!!!!

**gummybear:** Jasper!! TRUTH OR DARE!!?!?!?

**texastoastman:** DAREE!!!!!

**gummybear:** i dare you to go to a tanning salon and tan for three hours straight!!! and be like WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! and when they ask why be like I CANT TAN!!! and brake down crying.

**all: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**3 hours later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**shopper223:** good one jasper. good one.

**he'sallmine:** that lady actualllly cried with you!! LMAO!!!!!!!!!!

**TexasToastMan: **BELLA TRUTH OR DARE!!

**he'sallmine:** dare!!!

**TexasToastMan:** I dare you to..................hmmmmmmm.

**TexasToastMan:** i dare you to pretend to be homeless and BEG for money.

**he'sallmine:** YOUR ON!!!

**45 minits later...........................**

**He'sallmine:** Oh Hell!!! we collected over $500!!!

**Imallheres:** Thats cause your so unbelievably beautiful!

**He'sallmine:** ROSALIE!! TRUTH OR DARE!!!

**LookingInTheMirror:** DAREE!!!!

**he'sallmine:** i dare you to break all your mirrors!!!

**LookingInthemirror:** OMG!! NO WAYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shopper223:** You gotta do it Rose.

**Lookinginthemirror:** Alright. but bella somethings gonna be coming at you!! WATCHOUT!!!

**He'sallmine:** iM shaking**.**

**lookinginthemirror:** you should be.

**(after the dare was done)**

**LookinginThemirror:** Edwardddd! truth or dare??

**Imallher's:** DARE!!!

**lookinginthemirror: **i dare you to go on trl and sing Hot'n COld on live Television!!!

**all:** LMFAO!! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

**imallhers:** alright. i got connections :D

* * *

**hello my dear readerss!! you know i love you all dearly. So im going to update like crazy because i do not want Alice to give me a make over...AHHHH! on the other hand i might the cullens that way!! haha. **

**xoxo Miranda**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI!! :D thanks for the multiple reviewss. this story is really getting reviews! haha heres the good news! Im going to make a new story. called Would you Rather Cullen Style!! the name is pretty self explanitory. haha. Renessme wont be in it but its okay. :D **

**here are the reviews I picked! **

**clairedelune4eva: lol, ur srory cheers me upp =)**

**(heres what clairedelune said after) **

**clairedelune: lolzz sry bout the last review(4 repeating myself)**

i 4got i said that already but ur story is so great it deserved 2 b repeated. =)

thanks 4 putting my review up

**(btw. no problem!! i love reading reviews like that!!) **

**(pixiedragon3 this made me giggle) **

**pixiedragon3 : OMG LMAO ROFL LOL **

**(pinkcrazytwilightlover you crack me up! and i AM scared)**

**pinkcrazytwilightlover : Glad your scared, I'm not kidding about the makeover. Keep it up! (or else)  
X**

**dragonsong94:lol you hot 'n you cold... YOu should make the cullens be back up dancers like emmy could do reall really old moves and rose could be a ballerine strike that revese it. bella could do bad disco ect. TEEHEE I love with the cullens**

**DANG!! great reviews. haha. and i realize some ppl might be doing this to get ppl to go on their page but i could care less! haha. more reviews for me then huh??? **

**ENJOYYY!!****Bella: He'sAllMine**

* * *

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl **

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows! **

**Jake:WolfieBoy **

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

**CH 9: Such Tradgedy.**

**(Cullen Kids are on ((no renesmee or carlisle or esme)) alrighhhhttty)**

**GummyBear:** Edward. that was probably the most damn funniest thing i've ever seen man!!

**lookinginthemirror:** LMFAO!! the way those girls looked at you. hahaha

**Imallhers:** Duddde. you should've heard what they were saying after..."OMG! HE CANT BE GAYY!!"

**Shopper223:** we all thought you were gay untill you met bella.

**He'sallmine:** LMFAO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TexasToastMan:** some guys were like OH WOW! edward cullen's gay! YESSS! then bella came and they were like DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!

**all (edward included!!!):** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

**He'sallmine:** SO eddie.

**Imallhers:** Dont call me eddie!!!!!

**He'sallmine:** alright eddie. =DDD

**Imallhers:** if you werent my wife you would've been in soooooo much trouble.

**he'sallmine:** =DD i feel specialllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shopper223:** Roseee!!! NICE ONE!!

**Lookinginthemirror:** OH i know. =DDDD

**He'sallmine:** ???????????????????????????

**Lookinginthemirror:** Everyone go out to bella's and edward's carrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!

***AFTER EVERYONE COMES BACKKKK!***

**He'sallmine:** ROSALIE!!!!!!!!!!! i friggen hate you to death. no more hanging out with renesmee.

**Lookinginthemirror:** BELLA!!! *sobs* thats unfair!! i did that to get back at you for breaking all my mirrors!!!

**He'sallmine:** Chillllax! i was kidding!! but why did you make mine and edward's car only able to play NOBODY'S PERFECT by HANNAH MONTANA on the radio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Texastoastman:** HAHAHA. i love hannah.

**Shopper223:** WHAT THE HELL!!!

**GummyBear:** Oh i know Jasper. she smells like RASPBERRIES!!

**LookingInthemirror:** What the shiz!!!!!!!!!

**TEXASTOASTMAN AND GUMMYBEAR:** JUST FRIGGGEN KIDDING!!

**imallhers:** hahahaha. well isnt it a shame thats all we can listen too??

**He'sallmine:** ITS SO TRAGICC!!!! *sobs*

**SHopper223:** *rolls eyes* oh yeah. so tragic!!

**HE'sallmine:** SUCH TRAGEDYYY!!!!!!!!!!! *SOBSSS!!!!!*

**imallhers:** quit be overly dramatic!

**he'sallmine:** EDWARDO!! your suppose to be on my side!!!

**imallhers:** i am but stop it!!

**he'sallmine:** alright then. no sex for a month!

**imallhers:** a month?!?!?!?

**All:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

**texastoastman:** wow bella. thats harrsshh!!

**he'sallmine:** TWO MONTHS!!

**imallhers:** Jasper.

**texastoastman:** Yeah??

**imallhers:** I hate you.

**texastoastman:** i know.

**imallhers:** Sleep with one eye open.

**texastoastman:** i dont sleep.

**imallhers:** crap. i forgot. just watch out.

**gummybear:** boys boys boys. calmm down. we all know your idiots but you shouldn't fight it about it!!!

**lookinginthemirror:** IM BOREDD GOD DAMNITT!

**SHopper223:** What should we do???

**Gummybear:** well i think we should play twister!!

**Imallhers:** What the hell! lets go play twisterrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***everyone has signed off to play twister!!***

* * *

**what ya thinkkk??**

**i think this chapter was beasty!! :D **

**blah blah blah review blah blah blah **

**xoxo -Miranda 3**


	10. Chapter 10 SPEACIAL EDITION!

**Alright. I have been sick with the flu. Its not been funn. but i have came through with a chapter for you!!! WOOT WOOT!! **

**alright. theres one reveiw in particular i wanna focus on for this chapter. **

**Briony97: OMG love the story. do one with the volturi! that would be fun.**

**(next chapter i will post all my ultra fave reveiwsss.) **

**So i thought...What the heck ill make a Volturi one. **

**HERE IT IS!!!! THE SPECIAL EDITION VOLTURI AIM CHAT!!! **

**Aro: VolturiKing**

**Marcus: alwaysBORED**

**Caius: CaiusMan**

**Alec: JanesTwin**

**Jane:AlecsTwin**

**Felix: ToughGuy**

**Demetri: Volturi'sBestGuard!**

**Heidi: VioletEyes**

**Chapter 10 : SPECIAL EDITION VOLTURI CHAPTERRR!!!!**

**(everyones on)**

**Volturiking:** Hello my friends.

**alwaysBORED:** Aro why did we all have to create one of these STUPID accounts?

**VolturiKing:** Marcus my dear brother....these are not stupid they are fun. and quite frankly i like fun so get over it!

**CaiusMan:** What the hell Aro. You are turning into one of those hip people. I CANT STAND IT!

**AlecsTwin:** Caius. I hate to break it to you, but your just a big MEANY!

**JanesTwin:** I must agree with you twin.

**Volturi'sBestGuard!:** will you all shut up!

**Violeteyes:** Seriously Demetri......

**Volturi'sBestGuard!:** whatttt?!?

**VioletEyes:** your screen name

**Volturi'sBestGuard!:** whats wrong with it.

**ToughGuy:** You are suggesting that you are better then us.

**JanesTwin:** Well I think that I am the Best guard. well except for my sister.

**AlecsTwin:** Yes of course dear brother. We are the Best.

**VioletEyes:** I am the best! I bring you food!!!

**Volturi'sBestGuard:** SHUT UPP!

**alwaysBORED:** yes. please do.

**CaiusMan:** Aro. Do you see what this has all caused!?!?

**VolturiKing:** Dear Caius. They are mearly fighting. Its not like we dont do that every day.

**CaiusMan:** Very True.

**VolturiKing: **Exactly. I want to observe their actions.

***20 Seconds Later***

**ToughGuy:** For the record...IM THE BEST!!!!

**AlecsTwin:** No you are not! Do not make me use my power on you!!!

**ToughGuy:** Alright i'll stop.

**AlecsTwin:** Thats what I thought.

**VolturiKing:** Oh no. Look at the time. I must go meet with a Coven In Canada. Toodles!!

***VolturiKing, alwaysBORED, and CaiusMan have signed off***

**ToughGuy:** Toodles?

**JanesTwin:** Everyones thinking it. Im just saying it...Is He Crazy??

**Volturi'sBestGuard!:** Thats something that is to remain a mystery.

**VioletEyes:** Oh God. You boys are pathetic

**AlecsTwin:** I must agree with you Heidi.

**Toughguy:** You guys are just Jealous!!!!!!

**VioletEyes and AlecsTwin:** OF WHAT?!?!?

**Volturi'sBestGuard!:** that we are the best guards the Volturi Have.

**Alec'sTwin:** THATS IT!!!!

**Boys:** AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! **( janes using her power)**

***AFTER ITS OVER***

**Toughguy:** You are a sick woman.

**Alec'sTwin:** Oh yes. But thats why you love me.

**ToughGuy:** SURRRRE

**Alec'sTwin:** You remind me of someone.....Oh yeah thats right. You remind me of an idiot!!

**Jane'sTwin:** Thats enough twin. We must go and prepare the place for when aro gets back.

**VioletEyes:** yes. its time to go get changedd into my miniskirt

**Volturi'sBestGuard!:** Can I watch?!?!?!?

**Violeteyes:** Only in your dreams!

**Volturi'sBestGuard!:** Dammnit!!

* * *

**I know. you must hate me becuase its so short. But i might do a longer follow up chapter. :DDDD**

**Review blah blah blah :DD **

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all. Im having serious writers block. :( if you have any ideas please tell me in a review or message. you will be credited. :D **

**Im now currently working on three stories. This one. Would you Rather Cullen Style. and a story that has no name yet. haha. **

**this chapters reviews: **

**pinkcrazytwilightlover: LOL! nice. You know, I think you made it sound just like Aro. Only a gay Aro. But it's Aro! Luv it, keep writing! Or Alice will hunt you in your sleep for that makeover :(**

(='.'=)

Luv ya!

**dragonsong94: this chapter rocks my socks off. -looks down- hey my socks are off..whered they go -looks around puts hands to her head- ahh my dogs have my socks! go to go save my knee socks that your awesome story rocked off**

**Briony97: YAY a volturi one! i like this story... i'm sick and it makes me happy!**

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl**

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!**

**Jake:WolfieBoy**

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

**Ch 11: Edward...are you high??**

**(All cullen kids are online)**

**TexasToastMan:** . long time no i.m.

**shopper223:** I know. but jasper. wowza??

**TexasToastMan:** My new saying. take it or leave it.

**Shopper223:** Ill take it and through it out the window!!

**He'sallmine:** hahaha. nice one alice. but anywayssss. emmettttt.

**GummyBear:** Yeah bella??

**he'sallmine:** Im in the mood for italian. will you make me some??

**GummyBear:** Bells. You dont eat.

**he'sallmine:** oh yeah thats right.

**LookingInthemirror:** Oh my bella. do you think before you speak??

**He'sallmine:** for you information. i do. at least im not as dumb as emmett.

**GummyBear:** Yeah! at least she's not as dumb as me......HEY!!!

**he'sallmine:** exibit A.

**lookinginthemirror:** You got a point Bella.

**Imallher's:** Im a pretty pink birdie.

**all:** WTF???

**SHopper223:** Edward?? are you high???

**imallhers:** Yes. Im high. OFF OF LIFEEEE!!

**imallhers:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**texastoastman:** I think he is.

**lookinginthemirror:** can vampires get high??

**texastoastman:** I have no flipping clue.

**imallhers:** Im a little teapot short and stout!

**Shopper223:** damn. he's high.

**imallhers:** my favorite food is cupcakessss!!!!!!!

**he'sallmine:** Edward! Edward snap out of it!!!

**imallhers:** Huh!?!? what? where am i??

**texastoastman:** your on im buddy.

**imallhers:** ohh..........JASPER!!!!!

**texastoastman:** *looks guilty* huh?????

**imallhers:** why are you translating the Barney theme song into Hyroglyphics??

**texastoastman:** ALRIGHT! you caught me! i sent out waves of emotion to edward. the emotion was how you feel when your high. i thought it would be funnny....

**all:** AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**he'sallmine:** Jasper thats so funnny dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**imallhers:** Jasper. Dont. Ever. Try. That. Again.

***two seconds later***

**imallhers:** I like marshmellow flufff!!!

**all:** LMAO

**imallhers:** JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**What ya think?!? Review blah blah blah. Tell your friends blah blah blah **

-**Miranda :D**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg. Im soooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time!! Just remember I still love you all i promise. **

**Im not going to do any reviews because its been so long! Just jump right into the storyyy!!!**

* * *

Bella: He'sAllMine

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl**

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!**

**Jake:WolfieBoy**

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

**Chapter 12: Am I annoying you yet??**

**(Only Bella and Emmett are on :D yay!)**

**GummyBear:** Bella.

**He'sallmine:** Yes my dear Emmett.

**GummyBear:** Im bored

**He'sallmine:** As am I.

**GummyBear:** Bella?

**He'sallmine:** Yes Emmett??

**GummyBear:** Hi!

**He'sallmine:** Hi Emmett.

**GummyBear: **Bella...?

**He'sallmine: *starts to get irritated*** Yes Emmett?!

**GummyBear:** Im bored.

**He'sallmine:** I can tell.

**GummyBear:** Bellllla.

**He'sallmine:** yes?

**GummyBear:** Bellla!

**He'sallmine:** Yes!?

**GummyBear:** Bellllla.

**He'sallmine:** yes!?!?!?!?!

**GummyBear:** Bellla!

**He'sallmine:** Yes. Emmett?

**GummyBear:** Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella!

**He'sallmine:** YES EMMETT?!?!

**GummyBear:** am I annoying you yet??

**He'sallmine:** Yes.

**GummyBear:** Bella. Will you play with sme??

**He'sallmine:** No.

**GummyBear**: WHY?!

**He'sallmine**: Because.

**GummyBear:** Okay :(

**GummyBear:** Bella?? Do you like pie?

**He'sallmine:** I dont eat pie emmett.

**GummyBear:** Oh yeah, thats right**.**

**GummyBear:** Bella. You smell. You need to take a bath.

**He'sallmine:** I. Do. Not. Smell.

**GummyBear:** Yes you do! I can smell you from down here!!!

**He'sallmine:** Well i assure you. I dont smell.

**GummyBear:** Ohkay then. Oh and Bella?

**He'sallmine:** Yes, Emmett?

**GummyBear: **Μυρίζεις

**He'sallmine:** What does that mean??

**GummyBear:** You smell in Greek.

**He'sallmine:** EMMETT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!

**GummyBear:** AHHHHHHHH!!!!

**(20 MINS LATER!)**

**GummyBear:** Bella.

**He'sallmine:** YES EMMETT?!

**GummyBear:** Do you think im a pain in the ass??

**He'sallmine:** Very much so.

* * *

**Okay. You know the drill. Review!!! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! its been a while! this chapter is amazing. hope you enjoyyy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl**

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!**

**Jake:WolfieBoy**

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

**Ch13. April fools!**

**GummyBear: Its april fools. **

**WolfieBoy: Yeah.**

**GummyBear: APRIL FOOLS!!**

* * *

**SO! WHAT YA THINK????  
Short i know. but hey. what are you gonna do. **

**I have only one phrase for you!**

**APRIL FOOLS!! the real chapter is just below. :) **

* * *

**ch. 13 April Fools!!**

**(Renessmee Bella and Alice are on)**

**VampWolfGirl:** Hmmm. what should we do for april fools day....

**Shopper223:** We could baby powder in Rosalie's hairdryer! Once she turns it on POOF! instant white hair! i've allready seen it. muahahahahaha!

**He'sallmine:** Okay. one down. four to go!

**VampWolfGirl**: four??

**He'sallmine:** Yeah. Jake. Edward. Emmett. Jasper.

**Shopper223:** OH.....lol.

**VampWolfGirl:** okay. i got one for dad. (edward.) he goes into his room alot right??

**He'sAllMine: Yeah....**

**VampWolfGirl:** Okay. Well we grab a bottle of liquid soap and head toward the dads bedroom. Squirt some of the soap onto everything in his room! then when he goes to touch everything. Wahla! he finds everything covered with soap!!

**Shopper223:** Haha! Nessie thats classic!

**He'sallmine:** Haha. Yeah. He's the kind of guy who'd get pissed at that.

**He'sallmine:** 2 down. 2 to go!

**Shopper223:** Hmmmm.

**He'sallmine:** Okay. For Jasper. Alice. You suduce him. Then tie a blindfold around his eyes. Then we cover him in BBQ Sauce!!!

**Shoper223:** OMG! BELLA THATS TERIFFIC!!!

**He'sallmine:** You know it.

**VampWolfGirl:** 3 down. 1 to go!

**He'sAllMine:** Okay. Nessie. thats my thing. Your grounded for a year! no friends. no cell phone. no i.m. NOTHING!

**VampWolfGirl:** But mom!

**He'sAllMine:** SIGN OFF! NOW!!!!

***VampWolfGirl has signed off***

**He'sAllMine:** APRIL FOOLS!!

**He'sallmine:** Oh crap. she signed off too fast!!

***VampWolfGirl has signed on***

**VampWolfGirl:** Mom. are you forreal serious?

**He'sallmine:**..............................................

**Shopper223**:...................................

**He'sallmine and Shopper223:** APRIL FOOLS!!!

**VampWolfGirl:** You guys suck.

**Shopper223:** I know we do!

**He'sAllMine:** Whose Next.

**All:** JAKE!!!

**VampWolfGirl:** Okay. We go to his house.

**Shopper223:** Okay.

**VampWolfGirl:** Then we glue his furniture in his room to the ceiling!!!!!!!!!

**He'sAllMine:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Shopper223:** Okay. haha. Nessie thats good. I get to come up with the next one.

**Shopper223:** Emmett?

**VampWolfGirl and He'sAllMine:** Emmett.

**Shopper223:** Okay. Lets superglue him to the floor!!

**He'sallmine:** wont he just be able to break the glue with his super strength??

**Shopper223:** NO!! ill use vampire proof superglue!

**VampWolfGirl:** Do they even make such a thing?

**Shopper223**: Yes. I've allready bought it :D

**(After Pranks Were done) (only victims of the pranks are on)**

**Lookinginthemirror:** I HATE THEM!! MY HAIR IS WHITE!!

**ImAllHers:** Oh yeah, well my rooms covered in DISH SOAP!!

**TexasToastMan:** Yeah, well im covered in friggen BBQ SAUCE!!!

**WolfieBoy:** My Furniture is GLUED to the CEILING!!

**GummyBear:** OH YEAH?!? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE GLUED TO THE FLOOR????!

* * *

**This chapter is short and sweet :D sorry for playing a mean prank on you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers of this amazing fanfic. i am sorry that there hasnt been a chapter in a while. there is no exscuse. usually people will have some kind of exscuse for why they havent written a chapter in a while. well i have no exscuse. ive just been lazy. i am sorry to all of you who look forward to reading my fanfic. **

**to all you wonderful people out there i present too you..........................a new chapter!**

* * *

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl**

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows!**

**Jake:WolfieBoy**

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

**Chapter 13. **

**(Edward and Jacob are on....this should be interesting.......)**

**WolfieBoy: **Hey eddie.

**ImAllHers: **Do not call me eddie.

**WolfieBoy: **Alright Edwardo.

**ImAllHers: **DONT CALL ME THAT EITHER!!

**WolfieBoy: **Gosh, dont we have a temper.

**Imallhers: **I do not have a temper Jacob.

**WolfieBoy:** Uh, yes you do.

**Imallhers: **If you dont stop it im going to spill some

TETRA­METHYL­DIAMINO­BENZHYDRYL­PHOSPHINOUS on you!

**WolfieBoy:** What. The. Hell?

**Imallhers: **its a type of acid. duhhhh.

**WolfieBoy: **Um, Edward. why would you spill acid on me?

**Imallhers: **Because your so Damn ANNOYING!!

**WolfieBoy: **But Edward! I thought you were my best friend!!

**Imallhers:** HAHA.

**Imallhers:** AHAHA!!

**Imallhers:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Imallhers: **Me and you, FRIENDS?! HAHAHA

**WolfieBoy:** I dont see whats so funny about that....

**Imallhers: **Jacob. You CRACK me up.

**WolfieBoy: **But Edward. Whats so funny about me and you being friends.

**Imallhers:** Shut up Jake! the neighbors might hear!

**WolfieBoy:** Uh..theres no neighbors around, and we're iming. no one can hear us anyhow..

**Imallhers:** Huh, your right. still. dont say it**. **

**WolfieBoy: **what ever edward. I dont know what i saw in you anyway!

***GUMMY BEAR HAS SIGNED ON!* **

**GummyBear:** Hello Cullens.

**WolfieBoy: **and Jake.

**Imallhers: **ew Jake.

**WolfieBoy: **I feel like we've already had this convo before....

**Imallhers: **No shit. We have.

**GummyBear:** Hahaha. Jake your so stupid.

**WolfieBoy: **AM NOT!

**Imallhers:** are too!

**WolfieBoy:** Whatever. You vamps are screwed up!

**GummyBear:** *GASP*!

**Imallhers: ***GASP!*

**GummyBear:** Jacob! I'm deeply offended!

**Imallhers:** *GASP!*

**Imallhers:** I thought we were still gasping.....whoops.

**WolfieBoy:** You know what I hate?

**GummyBear:** Brown Bananas?! Because they get on my nerves too!

**WolfieBoy:** Uh...no. I was going to say when vamps like you...are mean to me.

**Imallhers:** Jacob. Two Words. GROW UP!

**WolfieBoy:** NO! IF YOU DONT STOP IM GOING TO TELL MY DAD!

**Imallhers:** Your like a little kid!

**WolfieBoy:** AM NOT!

**GummyBear:** Uh..yeah you are.

**WolfieBoy:** Whatever. Damn Cullens!

***WolfieBoy has signed off!***

**GummyBear:** Well Eddie Boy. I must be off to the grocery store to clear the isles of those dreaded Brown Bananas!

***GummyBear has signed off* **

**ImAllHers:** Oh gosh.........

* * *

**My dears how did you like that chapter? oh you didnt? i didnt either. **

**I NEED IDEASS!!! you will be credited if i use you fantastic ideas! **

**-Miranda (your author)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Its time!!! You guessed it!! ANOTHER VOLTURI CHAPTERRR!!! WOOT WOOT!! **

**okay. im taking a vote. im writing a new story. Its called Precious , Edward, Alice, and Angela are in a band called Precious Twilight. They're all human and Bella is in love with Edward. In his heart he knows that he loves her too. But will he realize it soon enough to sweep Bella off her feet in time???**

**I want all you readers to tell me if your interested in reading something like that. If there is enough people i might put it up!**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE!!!!!**

* * *

**Aro: VolturiKing**

**Marcus: alwaysBORED**

**Caius: CaiusMan**

**Alec: JanesTwin**

**Jane:AlecsTwin**

**Felix: ToughGuy**

**Demetri: Volturi'sBestGuard!**

**Heidi: VioletEyes**

**Ch. 15.**

**VolturiKing:** My dear friends. I find this im chat thing amusing. So we will use it often!

**JanesTwin**: Aro...this is utterly stupid!

**VolturiKing:** Do you think I care?! im your leader. You will follow me!

**AlecsTwin: **Gosh Aro. Okay!

**Voturi'sBestGuard!:** Aro your so controlling!

**ToughGuy:** I know!!!

**CaiusMan:** Forrealsssz.

**AlwaysBORED:** Caius. did you really just say Forrealssz??

**CaiusMan:** Yeah homie G. I must be wit da new language of the young peepsz!

**VioletEyes:** Damn....

**AlwaysBORED:** Caius.....you sound so dumb.

**VolturiKing:** Yes, he does. But it amuses me! I order you to keep talking like that! ***waves hands around***

**CaiusMan:** Aigght my Home Skillite Biscuit! Is there any news i need to be hearin??

**AlecsTwin:** Yeah....YOU SOUND STUPID!!!

**CaiusMan:** God Damn. You need to quit frontin G! I be like tryin' to come up in this hizzle and ya'll talkin smack! This be crazy yo!

**Volturi'sBestGuard:** Goshhhh. I think i might kill him!!!

**ToughGuy:** I'll hold him. You punch!

**VioletEyes:** You totally stole that from the Disney movie Mulan!!!

**ToughGuy:** SO!!! I LIKE THAT MOVIE!!

**AlwaysBORED:** Oh, yes. Me too. Its a movie that does **NOT **put me to sleep.

**JanesTwin:** Oh well thats surprising. I have news for you. YOU CANNOT SLEEP!!

**CaiusMan:** Yeahhh Boiii. YOu cannot sleep my brotha! You be's a vamprizzle!

**VolturiKing:** Vamprizzle. Hmmmmm...I like it. FROM NOW ON WE WILL NOT BE CALLED VAMPIRES!! WE WILL BE CALLED VAMPRIZZLES!!! SPREAD THE NEWS!!!! **NOW!!!**

**AlwaysBored: **Are you freaking kidding me?!?

**VioletEyes:** Vamprizzles?!?

**AlecsTwin + JanesTwin:** THIS IS INSANITY!!!

**VolturiKing:** IF YOU DO NOT SPREAD THE NEWS NOW I WILL SHOW THE EMBARASSING PHOTOS OF ALL OF YOU FROM THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!

All: AHHHHHH!!!

***Everyone has signed off but CaiusMan!***

**CaiusMan:** Good. They're gone. I had no idea what the HELL I was saying through that entire conversation!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. I know its been a while. I really have no exscuse. **

**Sorry!! **

**HERES YOUR CHAPTER!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward : ImAllHers**

**Bella: He'sAllMine**

**Alice: Shopper223**

**Jasper: TexasToastMan**

**Emmet: GummyBear.**

**Rosalie: LookingInTheMirror**

**Renesmee: VampWolfGirl **

**Carlisle: DoctorMan**

**Esme: EdwardOwesMePillows! **

**Jake:WolfieBoy **

**Sam: MightyAlpha**

**Seth: Sethy-poo**

**Ch 16. Therapists. **

**(Alice and Bella are on) **

**He'sAllMine: **Alice....I need help.

**SHopper223: **Mental Help??

**He'sAllMine: **Yes....I've have walked in on Carlisle and Esme *shudders*

**Shopper223: **And how does that make you feel??

**He'sAllMine: **Terribly Grossed out.

**Shopper223: **Hmmm...I seee.

**He'sAllMine: **Aren't you going to give me any advice??

**Shopper223:** Alright. Im going to say a word....and your going to respond with the first thing that pop's into your head. okay??

**He'sAllMine: **Alright.

**Shopper223: **Tomato

**He'sAllMine: **Tomato

**Shopper223: **Potato

**He'sAllMine:** Potato!

**Shopper223: **BELLA!! your supposed to say something different!!

**He'sAllMine: **I did.

**Shopper223: **No you didn't you just repeated what i just typed!!!

**He'sAllMine:** For your information Alice...Tomato and Potato can be pronounced two different ways...so technichly i did exactly what you said!!

**Shopper223: **UGH!! FINE!

**Shopper223:** Lets try something else.

**He'sAllMine:** Alrightyy.

**Shopper223: **Okay. Im going to hynotize you.

**He'sAllMine: **How is that going to work?!

**Shopper223: **SHUT UP! lets just pretend okay??

**He'sAllMine: **I dont know how thats going to help me but alright.

**Shopper223: *speaks in a spooky voice* **You are getting very sleepy..

**He'sAllMine: **But i can't sleep!!!

**Shopper223: **SHUT UP!

**He'sAllMine: **Alright Alright!

**Shopper223: **On the count of three you will fall asleep.

**Shopper223: **One....two.....three!!

**He'sAllMine: **...............

**Shopper223: **Oh my gosh I can't believe that worked!!

**He'sAllMine: **It didnt....

**Shopper223: **DAMNIT!

***AFTER THREE HOURS OF ALICE TRYING TO HELP BELLA!***

**He'sAllMine: **Alice....I appreciate you helping me but I don't think this is working....

**Shopper223: **You mean I did that for NOTHING?!

**He'sAllMine: **Uh....I guess....

**Shopper223: **Bella. Im going to take you shopping for that!!

**He'sAllMine: *GASP* **YOU WOULDNT!!!

**Shopper223: **Want to bet??

**He'sAllMine:** No...I've learned I can never bet against you...

**Shopper223: **You've learned well...

**He'sAllMine: **Alice. I think your the one that needs a therapist!!!!!

***He'sAllMine has signed off!***

**Shopper223: **Time to shop!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

**Like It? Love It? Hate It?? Review...Tell me how you feel. =D**


End file.
